The Shadamy child theory
by xxPeacefulAutumnxx
Summary: A drabbled oneshot on how Silver is a Shadamy child, no flames as it was for fun.


Author's note: I really love the Shadamy child theory, well for a fanfic idea.

* * *

Falling...

Falling into the dark abyss...

Dark...it was dark everywhere...his throat was dry...he can't feel nor know if his hands or feet are there...no matter what it was dark...

'Where am I?...' the young boy, he is sure of his gender, thought.

Was this death? Has his life ended without his memories? Or was he lay forgotten by the ones in charge of this universe? Is it emptiness then? So many theories...so many variables...so many...so many questions unanswered.

This is so frustrating!

"Wake up young child..." a deep voice called him. Was he a deity? Creator? I-

Ibis? Who in the world is Ibis?

"Silver the hedgehog... wake up..."

Silver! Is that his name? His proof of existence? Wait he is a hedgehog? And why is he ordering him to wake up if he is already up?

"You're dreaming child...wake up."

A dream?

A ray of light immmediately appear. It was bright then it suddenly fades, forming shapes of books, shelves, table, chairs and behind the desk stood a **VERY** old man.

"Good morning child." The man greeted the young boy-hedgehog he corrected himself. "I trust you are very confused about your situation, no doubt you can't recall a single memory can you?"

"Get straight to the point and tell me what's going on?" he didn't mean to sound so snappy but the words just came out!

Instead of getting angry, the man just chuckled. He immediately bend down at his level, well he is a hedgehog. "You really are meant for his child..." he softly said.

What?

"What do you mean?" Silver asked.

The man straighten his back, old joints cracked and he gave a very big stretch. "I am a spirit, deity or guardian who watches history being erase, forgotten or renew." he paused and looked at Silver "Father Time as what your species, mobian, called me."

"I...how was this related to my presence here?" Silver asked confused.

"Your time unfortunately was erased, you are a good child, sacrificing your existence for the sake of the future, free from the being called Iblis."

'I must destroy the Iblis trigger! For the future!'

Was that Iblis? Did he really save the future?

"I must thank you child for your efforts but alas, you changed the time continuum in return. That is why you're memories are erased for that time ceased to exist." Father Time then patted his...fur..."But I made a deal with fate as thanks for your heroic deeds and it is quite unfair if you were erased. You child are going to be reborn into a new timeline."

Silver widen his eyes, reborn?

Father Time continued "You may call it reincarnation but you are going to be born in the past instead. No worries, the past won't be affacted much as they too have their memories erased, shame that I can't see their reactions when you are going to be born." He left out the part of fragmented memories, no need to delve such topic deeper.

Father Time then opened a door, it was bright. Silver felt numb, his whole body shake, he was scared of going into an unknown world. What would his old parents, despite not remembering, think?

"Father Time I...I'm scared..." he confessed "I may have my memories disappear but I feel very..." he trailed off.

The old man sigh and looked at those gold orbs "I know child, it is quite unnerving to think that you'd have new parents, life and friends but rest assured I chose a VERY familiar couple. Now go..."

He was gone...

* * *

"Silver! Dinner time!"

Silver woke up from his desk, that dream again. He immediately got off from his chair and immediately ran downstairs...

Only to bumped into his grumpy father.

"Silver..." his father growled "Watch where you are going..."

Silver gulped as his father's red eyes locked into him. Why does his father had to be so **scary**?

"Shadow stop..." his mother entered, plates in hand "He is only a child."

Shadow glowered at his wife then and walked away towards the kitchen, no doubt for dinner or his much needed sulking I-am-the-ultimate-lifeform thing.His wife sighed as she looked at their son. "Don't mind your father as usual sweetie, GUN gave him a lot of headaches these days..." Silver nodded as he stood, he understands but it doesn't mean that he shouldn't be scared.

How his sweet,bubbly, optimistic, energetic and innocent but often tempered pink mother ended up with his sulking, grumpy, stern and somewhat cold father yet oddly overprotective is a mystery to him, his parents' friends just wave and said "It's complicated yet romantic, you'd understand." much to his dismay.

How he wishes to grow up... ah wait dinner!

* * *

Later that night, he and his father were in the training room, his father is teaching him how to use his power, his father claimed that it was needed for his future-

'**PSYCHIC CONTROL**!'

"Silver! Concentrate!" his father harshed voice snapped him out of it. Silver panicked as his Chaos lance became different, what was he supposed to do-

"PSYCHIC CONTROL!" Silver yelled and at the same time mentally slapped himself, what was he doing!?

Immediately he jaw-dropped, the table floated and instantly hitted his intended target, what in the name of Chaos-

"What was that? Silver where the hell did you learned it!" Shadow demanded his son as worry grew in his chest, what if GUN secretly made a microscopic experiment on his child!? Or maybe did he?...

"I don't know dad I...I heard a voice and it just came out..." Silver said as he stammered "Papa I-"

Shadow stopped him "Tommorow I'll get to the bottom of this, sleep."

"Papa-"

"Go to bed."

Silver hesitate and immediately run out. Shadow sighed as his massaged his temples, tommorow will be such a big headache, no doubt a certain faker will caused some of it.

* * *

"Maybe he just had his powers being mixed by yours and Ames, I mean Amy does have those tarots and her hammer thing." Sonic said as he and his rival walked down the hall, discussing about Silver's problem.

"I don't know Sonic..." Shadow sighed "Ever since his last month during his 8th birthday he acted out of place.."

"But ain't he already out of place Shad? With that silver fur and eyes, ya gotta admit that on which side of the family he got those, I doubt yours as you and Doom are red and black, chest fur and tak muzzle are yours though-okay I'm shutting up." Sonic said as Shadow glared at him. Though he was right, when Silver was born all were very surprised as he is silver and his eyes are gold. Affair is out of the question as everyone knows that Amy isn't that. Everyone, including himself, just written off as albinism. He still got his chestfur and tan muzzle though.

Sonic pondered on the meantime, he often had this flashbacks of something whenever he saw his godson (Amy made him much to Shadow's dismay and his happiness) or surrogate nephew. Flashbacks that doesn't make nay sense like the time he died or Shadow kicked a teenage Silver. Weird huh?

'This is getting out of hand...' Sonic thought 'Well he is still Silver, nothing major changes and there is no way those memories are real.'

Right?

END.


End file.
